


Lazy afternoons

by SmexyWatermelon



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Home Alone, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, josh being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/SmexyWatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suffer from bipolar disorder, which easily makes things you enjoy look boring and dull.<br/>Even sex.</p><p>Josh is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy afternoons

It wasn’t new for you being in one of the depressive phases of your life: you did what had always worked to cure you in the past, meaning you had barricaded into your house in an attempt to make the world forget about your very existence until you felt better again.

Your room was dark and silent, your breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the entire house. You were laying in your bed, covered in warm blankets, as heavy metal was buzzing in your ears: you felt that empty globe in your chest slowly shifting inside of you, making you feel numbness spreading all over your body once more.  
You were home alone since your mum was away, working on what would be normally considered a day off. You exhale deeply as another song plays in your ears, the buzzing slowly fading in that same constant noise to which every song turned whenever you felt depressed.

You barely note something moving in the corner of your eye, behind the curtains near the window. When you do, you try to sit up, but dive back almost immediately into bed when _someone_ flings the curtains open, letting early afternoon light flood into your room.  
Josh was looking at you with a shit eating grin on his face, clearly pleased to have bothered you. “Goodmornin’, my love!” he says in his John Wayne voice while keeping the curtains open, one in each hand, and making a serious face at you: you just twist underneath the blankets, covering yourself completely and shielding your sensitive eyes from the light.  
“Joshh—what the fuck is your problem-?” you ask plugging the earbuds out and massaging your forehead under the covers. “What the fuck, man, don’t you know what privacy means??” You hear him walking to the bottom of your bed “You weren’t answering the door. You gave me no choice.” he pulls the covers and sticks his hands underneath them, looking for your feet and tickling them. You kick his hands away, yelling.

“Get out!” 

“My, have I come all this way down here just to be sent away?” 

“YES!” 

He is silent for a moment, you see his silhouette looking at you beneath the blankets “Sorry, but I don’t hear you underneath all that stuff-“ he grips the covers and pulls them away, you groan for the cold and embrace yourself, rolling on your side.  
He kneels on the mattress, at the bottom of the bed, slowly crawling up to your curled up form. “Hey, sweetheart.”  
“Why the hell are you in my room?!” you growl at him “I told you: the door was locked. I tried to pick it, but I skipped the last parts of that tutorial on youtube, soooo…” he opens his arms, cheerily “…here I am!”

You roll your eyes and look to your side, pushing his hands away when he tries to touch you. “Mmmh. Someone is a little grumpy-wumpy today…” he says while getting closer to you, pulling at your arms to make you look at him. You finally snap and roll on your side, laying on your back and facing him, quite furious “Just cut it off, man.”  
You place your feet on his chest and try to push him away. “Oh, I know what you’ve got. And I’ve also got the perfect cure for it.” He grabs your ankles and pushes them apart, placing himself on top of you and gazing down at your body “I’m serious, Joshua: me not kicking you out of the window right now is the proof I care about you.” He just chuckles at your remark and caresses your sides, brushing softly against the fabric of your shirt and letting his hands trail up your stomach, stopping on your breasts: his thumbs stroke gently your nipples through your shirt; you bite your inner cheek trying to think about something else, but his voice makes you snap back to reality “I was just missing you, (y/n). That’s it.” He murmurs sweetly. “You missed getting inside my panties.” You remark sharply; he just laughs and lowers his head, closing his eyes “That too.”

You put your hands on top of his and pull them away from your chest “Not today. Really, now it’s just…” you exhale deeply “…horrible.”  
His hand gets closer to your face, cupping your cheek “Why don’t you just let me help?” you slap it away “It’s a no, Josh! Drop it!” he keeps trying to touch you and you keep playfully slapping his hands away, the situation so ridiculous a smile _almost_ creeps on your lips. As he insist your slaps become serious and the smile on his face soon fades. “Hey! Ouch! (y/n), stop it!”  
“No! You stop it first!”

He just groans as he grips your wrists and pushes them above your head, his body pushing against yours to stop your every movement.  
You are both wheezing, he’s looking down at you with an almost disappointed look on his face, his eyes narrowed; then he just bursts out laughing, a cute and breathless laugh escaping his lips “I didn’t think this would turn me on so much.” He whispers, still panting. You actually felt something hardening against the back of your thigh, and you feel your face flush.  
“Still not happening.” You comment icily, while he keeps staring down at you.

He keeps your wrists still with one hand while the other reaches for your face, gripping your chin and blocking your head from your jaw.

“Josh: I’m not. In the mood.” “Look at me.” You refuse to comply, a stubborn thought in the back of your mind commanding you to turn your gaze further away from him, but his hand is keeping you still “I said look. At. Me.” He didn’t raise the tone of his voice, but he spoke in such a commanding tone you decide to humor him, your eyes slowly darting towards his.  
“Good girl.” He smiles, positive about your new obedience.

He lets go of your chin and strokes your face, you slowly leaning into his hand and closing your eyes.

He leans down on you, putting a hand near your side to steady himself, and kisses your lips passionately, while you barely roll your eyes, not even reciprocating the kiss. You try to wiggle your wrists free but he’s pinning down on you with all his weight. His hand gets under your shirt and strokes your side, roaming back up to cup your breast and gently pinch your nipple, making you moan against his mouth.

He breaks the kiss “You’re not making things easy, (y/n).” He murmurs while smiling at you.  
His hand trails down your body and underneath the hem of your panties, his fingers easily finding your core and stroking it gently. You try to keep quiet but soon enough moans are escaping from your parted lips as he plunges a digit inside of you, his name dancing on your lips.  
He hums happily and leans down to leave sloppy kisses on your neck and chest.

“If I let go of you, will you behave?” you bite at your lips and look around the room and then back to him, nodding lightly.

He frees your hands and you grab his shoulders, trying to steady yourself as his fingers moved skillfully inside of you. “J-Josh… it’s so good…”  
“I know babe.” His lips find yours once more as he adds another finger inside of you, making you moan into the kiss.

“G-god, Joshua!” he takes his fingers out of you and sits up, a smirk playing on his lips as he takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor “I’ve just started with you.”  
You watch as he leans between your legs, his fingers pulling your underwear to the side as his index and middle finger start massaging your clit again; you moan and throw your head back on the pillow, gazing down at him from time to time. He pushes three fingers of his other hand inside of you and adds his mouth to your clit, keeping it exposed with his hand as he laps at it.  
Your hands grip at the sheets and then on the back of his head, caressing and tugging at his locks and keeping him still, chanting his name. His fingers curl inside of you hitting that sweet spot that made shivers run down your spine and you close your eyes shut as he pumps: gently at first, then with more and more strength, relentlessly; you bite on your lower lip so hard you’re afraid you will break the skin. He cautiously nips at your clit as you feel the tension fade into waves of pleasure, your vision dizzy and blurry as you try to keep breathing.

When you look down at him he’s already straightened back up in front of you, a hand grazing your inner thigh as he licked the three fingers he had just pulled out of you. You stare at him mesmerized as he sucks them with his eyes shut, pulling them gently out of his plump lips. “You taste so good babe…” he says opening his eyes again. “Want me to show you?”

Before he has even finished his sentence you have already pushed yourself in a sitting position and grabbed his neck with both your hands, pulling him down to meet your lips once more, tasting yourself on him. You finish kissing him and lick his lips one last time before leaving a trail of kisses down his chin and throat, while your hands quickly worked his pants open.  
By the time you are kissing his abs you are tugging his pants and boxer down his thighs, feeling his hands stroking the back of your neck; you take him in your hand as you finish kissing your way down his crotch, stroking him gently a couple of times and letting your thumb caress the tip of his cock.  
“(y-y/n)…” he tugs softly at your hair as you look up to him, licking your lips; a smirk plays on your face as you snap up and pull him on the mattress beside you, a startled yell escaping his lips as you pull his pants down and remove them, letting them join the shirt on the ground. He looks down at you curiously as you take him slowly into your mouth, looking up as he throws his head back and leaves his mouth agape, his breathing quickly accelerating.  
You take him inch by inch, until your lips touch his base: his hand roams back to your head as you slowly pull yourself up, sucking on his cock. “Damn… I had forgotten how good you are at this…” he says taking quick breaths, trying not to buck his hips into your mouth.

You playfully flicker your tongue on the tip of his shaft, a little smile on your lips as you take him in again; his hand tugs at your hair harder than before as you suck back up.  
You keep doing it until he stops you, his dick completely into your mouth as the hand on the back of your head forces you to stay still; you look up at him, frowning lightly “I… I just need… a moment, please…” he says while resting his other hand on top of his forehead, his fingers clenched in a fist and his eyes squeezed shut. “God you feel so good…” You hum, trying to make a disgruntled noise, but he just groans and bites his knuckles “That’s just making things worse… don’t make me cum into your mouth…”  
The hand on your head finally loosens its grip on you and you slowly lift your head up, his eyes immediately meeting yours as he straightens in a sitting position. He grips your face again by your chin and brings it closer to him “I want to fuck your little cunt raw.”  
You just smirk at his comment as you distance yourself from him and tug at the hem of your shirt, lifting it up your head, as he turns to your bedside table and opens the first drawer, looking for the condom box. “Other drawer.” You mutter as you brush the back of your hand on your mouth, pre-cum and saliva dampening the corners of your lips.

He finally finds what he’s been looking for and takes a condom out of the drawer: the box normally stayed at his house, but since his twins were more or less always roaming around you had decided to stop meeting there after a couple of… embarrassing situations had occurred. You feel your face flush at the memory and you look up to him as he rolls the condom down his shaft.

You bite your lips while looking at Josh and remove your panties, crawling into his lap and kissing him; his arms pull you into a loose hug as you take his shaft again in your hand and align him with yourself. You sit on him slowly, letting the head of his cock brush against your lips before pushing him inside of you. 

“That’s it, babe, slowl-“ you take him in completely and start making your own pace, biting your inner cheeks as you hear him gasp in surprise. “Oh. Oh! Alright… you know what… even this… it’s not bad…” “Just shut up.” You kiss him deeply, your tongues meeting and pushing against each other’s; you feel him smile in the kiss after a while.

He bucks his hips up into yours and you feel your skin getting hotter as he plunges into you.  
“Y-you’re so hard, Josh…” you murmur while looking at him, panting and heavy lidded “All thanks to that skillful mouth of yours…” he gives you a couple of chaste kisses before murmuring against you “Damn… I love your mouth…” he kisses you again, licking your lower lip, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and tasting you again as his hands trailed from your hips to your breasts, cupping them and softly pinching your nipples between his thumb and index. You moan and throw your head back, focusing on keeping the pace and find the right angle to make him brush inside of you.  
He leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down your neck and keeps rolling your nipples between his fingers until his face reaches the skin in the middle of your breasts, kissing it as well.  
“And I love your boobs; they just fit so perfectly in my hands…” he says while cupping them and smiling up at you, still bucking his hips into yours. You look down at him and kiss him again, speechless at how sweet he was being. He breaks the kiss and licks your right nipple, keeping his fingers working on the other one.

You bite your lower lip and moan loudly as you feel the same tension of before building up again in your stomach; you close your eyes shut as you hear him murmur “B-babe… I’m so close.”  
He sucks at your nipple harder as his free hand caresses your inner thigh, roaming towards your clit and tracing small circles on it with two fingers.  
His hand is the last thing you can take and you two scream each other’s name together, as you feel coming undone.

When you open your eyes again you feel him resting his head on your shoulder, panting and murmuring sweet nothings to you; his elbows are leaning on your thighs and he’s lazily hugging you, keeping your body close to his.  
You just hug him tighter, winding your arms around his head and pulling him closer to you, resting your head on his. You felt tired and sated in your post-orgasmic haze. You loosen your grip on him as he does the same: you lean closer to his face, brushing your nose against his.  
“I love you, Josh.” You whisper, still panting. “Thanks for putting up with me.” You feel his breath against your cheeks as he looks up at you, a tired smile on his lips. “Anytime, (y/n).”

He pulls out of you and lays beside you on the bed, his arms around your torso and his head on top of yours, hearing you pant lightly as you trace small circles with your fingertips on his skin.

“Just give me 15-20 minutes and I’ll tell you how much I love you all over again…”


End file.
